Blood of a Dragon
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: In a vision Zila sees one of Daenerys's dragons die and she travels to Westeros to prevent it. Along with her Dakota joins her to try and prevent such a tragedy. With dragons ruling the skies Daenerys and Zila take to the battlefield agaist their enemies unleashing dragon fire. A special two shot in honor of Viserion's memory. Enjoy
1. Blood of a Dragon Part 1

**Hello guys!  
So Viserion's death on Sunday really upset me and other watchers of Thrones!  
I was hoping none of the dragons would die but alas it happend. When I saw Viserion's death I decided to write a two shot where he isn't killed by the Night King. I don't own Game of Thrones or Once Upon A Time. They belong to George R. R. Martin and Eddy Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. I hope you guys like this two shot and please review!**

 **Zila's POV**

"I never knew this world had so much violence" my daughter Dakota said to me as we finally arrived on Dragonstone. It was as though it were yesterday I first met Daenerys Targaryen and her beloved dragons. When her sons were younger they were claimed by Smaug's three daughters as mates. That was three and a half years ago and I knew Dany's dragons would be huge by now. Dakota was now seventeen and in her senior year of high school and she had grown these past three years. She was close to my height now and had been trained by her father and I in the ways of using her magic. She also was a skilled fighter and I personally trained her myself.

I was here for three reasons, one to stop a terrible event from happening, two to help Daenerys gain the Iron Throne, and three to reunite Moonwind, Garnet, and Skye with their mates. However there was another threat that I didn't realize until I had my vision. In my vision I was up north beyond the wall. And there I saw a feared being called the Night King. He was a powerful Necromancer that could kill anything and raise it from the dead. In my vision Viserion had been struck down by an icy spear thrown by the bastard ice being himself and thus killing Daenery's dragon. He then would be resurrected to serve the Night King and leaving Skye without her mate. So I traveled from Storybrooke to Westeros to warn Daenerys of this plot.

When I first arrived in Westeros I chose to hide in Dorne and sent a message to the Mother of Dragons via raven. The last Targaryen happily invited me to Dragonstone and thus was why I was here now. I wore my signature black outfit that I always wore to show that I was a Dark One. Dakota wore a purple poet shirt under a black vest that a train following behind it. She wore matching pants and boots. On her hip was the sword Rumple had gotten made for her. She called it Glaedr because the blade was pure gold and it was similar to Masamune only it was smaller in size but still powerful enough for her to wield. Some of the Dothraki soldiers came to me and I told them who I was and that Daenerys was expecting me.

Thanks to my magic I could easily translate what they said to me. While the Dothraki went to retrieve Daenerys roars split the air. Immediately both my daughter and I looked up to see three large dragons flying around the castle on Dragonstone. The three male dragons were huge and I was speechless. One of them took notice of me and my daughter standing on the ground and he turned his body to make a descent. A second later the ground shook as Drogon the largest of Daenerys's three dragons landed in front of me. He had been the first to accept me when I first met him and his brothers. Drogon gave a roar before coming over to us.

"Hello Drogon" I greeted the red and black scaled dragon.

In my mind I heard a male voice speak to me and it was Drogon himself speaking.

 _It is a pleasure to see you again how is my beloved Moonwind?_

I smirked at Drogon's remark.

Even after all these years he never once forgot his mate.

Drogon's snout was directly in front of me and I placed a hand against his scaly nose. He gave a growl that meant he was happy to being stroked.

"Your mate is healthy and well she misses you" I told the dragon

"May I?" Dakota asked coming over to my side

Drogon's golden eyes turned to my daughter and interest sparked in his eyes.

 _This hatchling smells like you Zila_ he said.

"It's because she is my daughter" I explained.

 _She is just as beautiful as my mother_ Drogon complimented and Dakota chuckled before giving Drogon an affectionate stroke on his snout as well.

The ground shook again and this time Rhaegal and Viserion decided to join in. Both brothers were pleased to see me and also demanded the status of their mates. Drogon roared at his siblings in annoyance and that got me to snort.

"I am not surprised my children have already greeted you" a familiar voice said and I turned to see Daenerys standing in front of us. A smile broke upon my lips and I went over to the Mother of Dragons and embraced her. She chuckled and did the same with me. After we pulled away from our hug Daenerys turned to Dakota.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter Daenerys, Dakota"

"A pleasure to meet you your grace" Dakota said with a curtsey.

"You look just like your mother" Daenerys said to her.

"I get that lot" Dakota replied with a smile.

Drogon gave my shoulder a nudge wanting more attention and I gave him one last pat on his snout before he and his brothers took flight.

"Come we can discuss what you need to tell me inside"

 **Inside Dragonstone Throne Room**

Dakota and I weren't the only people here to see Daenerys. All the way from the Winterfell came the new King in the North Jon Snow. He was the bastard son of Ned Stark and some unnamed woman. Most of his family was dead except for his sister Sansa who was ruling the North while he was gone. With him was a man with an accent named Davos Seaworth. I was surprised to see Tyrion Lannister alongside Daenerys and I learned he had murdered his own father before fleeing to Essos. He had been captured by Jorah and took him to Daenerys. Daenerys made him Hand of the Queen and I thought that was a wise decision. Jon of course had been invited to bend the knee to Dany and of course Jon wasn't ready for that yet. He explained that he and Daenerys needed each other's help to defeat the enemy in the North. And he was referring to the Night King and his army.

"I am sure you have heard of my friend Zila Night the female Dark One" Dany said in her no nonsense tone to Jon.

"Aye I have" Jon answered turning to me. "Tales have it you're not evil at all and happened to earn the trust of the most fearsome dragon in all the realms"

He was referring to the dragon I rode Smaug. Smaug was indeed the most feared dragon in the realms because of his reign of terror in Middle Earth. For some time the fire drake and I didn't get along but after saving his life and getting to know him Smaug earned my trust and I became his rider.

"You speak correctly" I replied to Jon. "And you and have a thing in common"

It was then I turned to Daenerys.

"He speaks the truth about the army of the dead beyond the wall Khaleesi, you know I have visions and in one of those visions Viserion was struck down and killed"

That got Daenerys's attention all right. Her eyes were widened in shock and worry but she kept her composure and I continued.

"I've come here to not only aide you in getting the Iron Throne, but to also to prevent Viserion's death, you will ride north past the wall when Jon will need you and the dragons, the White Walkers can only be killed by Valyrian Steele and Dragonglass which Dragonstone has, you know that I will continue to support you until the Night King and his army are defeated and you regain the Seven Kingdoms, then Westeros will have peace and your children can settle down with their mates so they can have children of their own"

"Mates?" Jon inquired turning to me.

"Later" I told the King of the North and continued to Daenerys.

"You may have three dragons now but how about the power of eight?"

"Eight dragons?" Tyrion asked not believing his ears.

"Smaug hasn't been in a decent battle and he gladly will assist killing against any enemies that threaten your claim to the Iron Throne and the dead, alongside side him his children, Moonwind, Skye, Garnet, and Calador will join the fight, the Night King's army is large and three dragons won't do"

"Well S**t" Davos said.

"What do you say Daenerys I think it's time Westeros had dragons soar the skies again don't you agree?" I asked her with a smirk. "And no need to worry about Smaug I'll keep him in line"

"Then I accept your help my friend" Dany said to me.

I smirked and Dakota did too.

"Then do I have your consent for Smaug and his children to cross realms?"

"Dragons from your realm can do that?" Jon asked me.

"Yes they can but this is Daenerys's domain I don't want Smaug trespassing"

"You have my permission Zila"

I gave Dany a smile before I turned so she could talk about more of her battle plans with the others. Dakota followed me as we took a bit of a walk to find a place so it was big enough for the dragons to come. As though he were waiting for me Drogon landed on the spot that was large enough to fit eight large dragons.

"I have a gift for you and your brothers" I told the male dragon before I closed my eyes and used my magic to call out to Smaug and his children. It took a few minutes for my magic to meet with Smaug and I felt that the fire drake received my message. A roar that was twice as loud as Dany's children's rang out in the air and Smaug emerged in the sky. Immediately Drogon eyed the sky seeing the very large fire drake for the first time in three years. Rhaegal and Viserion roared out in response to Smaug and they flew towards him. The three dragons circled each other in the sky as more roars cried out. Moonwind, Garnet, Sky, and Calador arrived and at the sight of their mates Viserion and Rhaegal flew after Garnet and Skye.

Moonwind saw Drogon next to me and she made her descent downwards as did Calador. Drogon roared at Moonwind and the dragoness did the same. She landed on the ground next to her mate making the ground shake and she pressed her head against Drogon's. Drogon licked her face in response before he nuzzled her head. Calador landed next to Dakota and he snaked his hand around her body and my daughter placed an arm onto his neck. I smiled because I could tell Drogon and his brothers were happy to have their mates back. Smaug then turned his body downwards and he dove into the ocean causing water to shoot into the air.

"What is he doing?" Dakota asked me.

"Most likely hunting" I replied.

Smaug remained under the water for a while until he finally flew out of it. In his mouth he contained three large sharks and he dropped them onto the ground. That got the attention of Drogon, Moonwind, Viserion, Rhaegal, Skye, and Garnet. The six dragons didn't waste their time to get their fill of fresh meat. Smaug then landed next to me and he shook his body to get rid of the water cascading off of his scales.

"Don't get me wet you dolt" I told the dragon with a playful smack on his snout.

"And I should remain wet? No thank you" Smaug joked back.

"Zila"

Daenerys was heading towards me and I could tell something serious had happened.

"What is it?" I asked as she came over to us.

"The Greyjoys were attacked and their fleet has sunk, the Unsullied were able to take over Casterly Rock, but Euron Greyjoy also destroyed their ships"

"Are they stranded?" I asked her.

"At the moment yes but I have faith Greyworm will figure out something, but my alliance with Dorne, and the Tyrells are gone"

"S**t" I swore. "So Cersei has seized Highgarden?"

Dany nodded and I swore under my breath.

"So we meet again" Smaug greeted Daenerys. Daenerys jumped when the fire drake spoke to her.

"Smaug" Dany greeted him.

Smaug gave a nod before he turned his head towards Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal.

"I was right to choose those three for my daughters, they have grown strong"

"I'm pleased that you think so" Daenerys replied.

Dany then noticed Calador for the first time. Calador noticed the Mother of Dragons too and he moved towards her.

"You are beautiful" Daenerys said to him.

"Thank you your grace" Calador replied. "I am the brother of Moonwind, Skye, and Garnet, son of Smaug"

"May I?" Daenerys asked holding up her hand.

Calador placed his snout against her palm and she stroked his scales.

"Dakota rides Calador" I told Dany as the Mother of Dragons continued to stroke him.

Finally Daenerys removed her hand from Calador's snout and she turned to me.

"I plan on attacking the Lannister army with the Dothraki, I will ride Drogon and would be honored if you came"

Smaug bared his fangs and I knew this was his form of a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan" I stated. I then turned to Dakota. "I want you to remain here my love"

"I will watch Dragonstone" Dakota said to us.

Calador growled agreeing with his rider. Smaug then roared at Drogon who heard him. The black and red scaled dragon gave his mate a quick affectionate lick against her face before he made his way towards us. He extended his wing out to his mother and Smaug did the same with me. I climbed up the fire drake's wing and got onto his back getting a good hold of his neck spikes. Drogon roared at Smaug before he headed towards the cliff and he dove off of it.

Smaug didn't need the cliff to take flight. He used his back legs to leap into the air and soon he was following after Drogon. The large amounts of Dothraki that were to accompany us traveled by a few ships carrying them from Dragonstone and onto the mainland. Once they landed on the mainland the horses were mounted and the charging started. Smaug roared because he was excited to unleash his fire upon his prey and Drogon seemed to agree because he roared back. Together Daenerys and I flew over valleys and soon we entered the territory that used to belong to the Tyrells. The Dothraki below began to shout and I knew that the Lannister army was ahead of us.

"Are you ready?!" Daenerys shouted as the Dothraki now were into full charge mode.

"You got it!" I shouted

Smaug and Drogon began to make their descent and we were now flying right above the Dothraki. Ahead was the Lannister army waiting for us and they all had their shields up. Their numbers were small compared to the one beneath us with the Dothraki and the dragons. Together Drogon and Smaug flew over the Dothraki roaring. The army I bet wasn't expecting one dragon but two? Heh they were screwed.

"Dracarys!" Dany shouted.

Smaug's chest glowed and he opened his mouth unleashing his fury upon the Lannister soldiers at the time Drogon did. Fire lit up the soldiers beneath us and they screamed as they were being burned alive. On a white horse I noticed a man in Lannister armor did not believe his eyes. The Dothraki then rode their horses into the fire and they collided with the shields of the Lannister army swarming them. Swords were pushed into bodies and blood began to spray the air as well as stain the ground.

"We need to stay close to Daenerys" I told Smaug.

"I agree that Mad Queen on the Iron Throne will want her three dragons killed" the fire drake stated.

"Which means a weapon made to kill a dragon is here" I added.

"Zila!" Dany shouted and I turned to her.

"Get Smaug to destroy to carts below us!"

I looked down as Smaug flapped his wings and saw the many wagons and carts lined behind one another. I gave her a thumbs up and Dany turned Drogon so he could burn more soliders.

"You know what to do" I told Smaug.

"With pleasure" Smaug stated before his chest glowed orange and he began to hiss flames out at the wagons that contained supplies for the Lannister army. Smaug spread his fire as he continued to fly over the loot train and burning everything below him. When the last of the wagons were destroyed Smaug roared out in victory and Drogon responded. Smaug flew upwards and Drogon followed hissing more of his fire below. Utter chaos was now below us and even though I hated to hear the screams of the men below us this was war and this was Cersei's army. A woman who was bloodthirsty and would never give up her violence which is why I fought on Daenerys's side.

"Archers!" I heard the man shouting.

"Oh crap" I muttered as I watched the man gathering his archers.

"Archers! F**k me!" he shouted.

"I think that's Jamie Lannister" I told Smaug.

"I remember him" Smaug growled. "He was the one who injured the Stark boy"

It was then Smaug and Drogon turned their bodies around and then moved their bodies descending downwards.

"Watch out their about to unleash arrows!" I shouted to Dany.

"I see them!" she cried back.

"Those mere weapons cannot pierce my hide and they will bounce off Drogon's" Smaug sneered as the arrows were unleashed. Like Smaug said the arrows bounced off his scaleds and they did the same from Drogon. Dany and then I continued using the dragons to burn more enemies. Suddenly Smaug snarled and he maneuvered his body in a spinning motion because some asshole tried to throw a spear at him. The spear hit Smaug's hide and bounced off.

"Stupid human" Smaug growled.

"Easy" I told the fire drake. "Be cautious they might notice the scar on your chest"

"I will make sure that stunt will be pulled again" Smaug said before roaring.

It was then I heard Jamie Lannister mentioning something about a Scorpion. Alarmed I made Smaug turn and he flew in the direction towards Drogon.

I then used my magic to transport myself and soon I was behind Daenerys on Drogon's back.

"Sorry to drop in but they're about to bring out a weapon that can kill Drogon" I told her as I held onto Drogon's neck spikes.

"Then you take command of him I don't want him to get hurt" she said.

"Alright" I told her and I carefully moved my body to get around her and I now held onto Drogon's neck spikes. Smaug stayed close to Drogon and I guided the dragon with my magic. Riding him was much different than riding Smaug but I knew the dragon trusted me and I continued to guide him. Together he and Smaug flew over in opposite directions unleashing their fury on those beneath us. Even with the thick smoke Drogon easily flew through the smoke and continued his flames.

 _I need to fly out of this smoke and fire for a few moments_ Drogon told me.

"Then go ahead" I told him.

Drogon turned his body away from the battle field and flew above the clouds before descending upon the lake beneath us. Then he flew back into the battle and he roared out. He opened his mouth and unleashed his flames again scorching the soldiers below him. Smaug suddenly roared out and I turned to see that a spear nearly missed his neck.

"F**k" I said.

"What is it?" Dany asked me.

"Smaug is being targeted" I told her and I then told Drogon to fly in the direction to where Smaug was. The young dragon turned his body around and flew over to Smaug. The two dragons stopped in mid flight and Drogon sniffed Smaug's skin.

"I am alright" Smaug replied. "That spear wouldn't have harmed me but it won't be the same for you hatchling" he told Drogon.

Drogon growled in annoyance before Smaug looked below us and I saw a man with the weapon in question.

Smaug then rose into the sky and Drogon followed after him. The two dragons maneuvered their bodies downwards and it was then I saw another spear coming our way.

"Drogon! Smaug! Get down!" I shouted.

Both dragons dove downwards and the spear missed Drogon but it had been close. Smaug roared at Drogon and the young dragon followed after him. Both dragons were now flying diagonally to where the Scorpion was.

"Do you want me to pull him away?" I asked Daenerys.

"No I want that thing destroyed" she said to me.

"Alright" I replied.

When Drogon got close enough to unleash his flames I told him.

"Dracarys"

It was then the spear from the Scorpion was unleashed and I shouted for Drogon to fly upwards. Drogon flapped his wings and rose but it was too late, the spear hit the male dragon near his wing. He cried out in pain and Smaug shrieked in fury seeing his daughter's mate in pain. Daenerys and I held on tight as Drogon continued to shriek and his body went upside down and he started to fall downwards.

"Smaug!" I shouted.

"On it!" he roared and he flew towards the Scorpion was.

Drogon managed to get his body into the right position and he flew towards the ground. He landed and the ground shook beneath him. Dany first got off of the dragon and I watched as Smaug opened his mouth and unleashed his flames at the Scorpion. The man who tried to kill Drogon ducked just as the weapon got destroyed. Then Smaug landed on the ground and he used his massive tail to destroy the rest of the Scorpion. Drogon whined and I hurriedly got off of him with my magic. Dany was trying to get the spear out and I told her to move aside. I used my magic to remove the spear and Drogon roared again as his wound began to bleed. I hurriedly placed my palm against the wound and was quick to heal it.

"I'm sorry Daenerys" I told the blonde turning to her. "I made this happen"

"Don't worry about that you managed to get the spear out and healed him" she reassured me.

"ZILA LOOK OUT!" Smaug roared.

Daenerys and I looked behind us to see Jamie Lannister about to throw a spear at us when Drogon suddenly bent his head forward and just as he was about to unleash his flames someone pushed the Lanniser off of his horse just as Drogon unleashed his flames. The horses weren't so lucky and the two men fell into the water.

"Holy crap" I said.

Drogon then nudged Dany and I to see if we were alright.

Daenerys turned to her son and stroked his head and I did the same.

"I wasn't expecting him to protect me like that" I told her.

"It's because he likes you" she said.

 _Damn right_ Drogon said.

"Language dragon" I scolded Drogon just as Smaug came over. He gave Drogon a lick and Drogon lowered his body submitting to Smaug. Smaug began to lick the young male's scales because there was some blood on him. Afterwards Smaug gave his daughter's mate a quick affectionate rub to his head before turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes my friend I am"

"Good" Smaug said before he nuzzled my face.

"It would seem you two have the same bond I do with Drogon"

"I only tend to be more protective and slaughter those who dare harm her" Smaug told Daenerys. "And your son kept her and you safe so he has my gratitude"

As though he were embarrassed Drogon gave Smaug a nip at his neck. Smaug replied by nosing his future son-in-law away and this got Daenerys and I to chuckle.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

The rest of the Dothraki had gathered the rest of the surviving Lannister soldiers and Dany stood on a rock with Tyrion next to her. I stood next to Smaug and he eyed the survivors with hate.

"I know what Cersei has told you" Daenerys began. "That I've come to destroy your cities, burn down your homes, murder you and orphan your children, that's Cersei Lannister not me, I'm not here to murder and all I want to destroy is the wheel that is has rolled over rich and poor to the benefit to no one of the Cersei Lannister's of the world, I offer you a choice bend the knee and join me, together we lead the world into a better place than we found it or refuse and die"

As soon as she spoke some of the Lannister soldiers bent the knee while other waited to make their minds up.

"Stubborn humans" Smaug spoke.

That got all the soldiers to look at the fire drake.

"Did that dragon just talk?!" someone exclaimed.

"Drogon" I called to Moonwind's mate.

Drogon snorted before he turned his head towards the soldiers and he roared at them. Immediately more soldiers got to their knees but some refused to budge.

"Step forward my lord' Dany said to the leader of the surviving soldiers.

The man did as she asked and came to a stop.

"You will not kneel?" Daenerys inquired at him

"I already have a queen" he answered her.

"My sister she wasn't your queen until recently though was she?" Tyrion began. "When she murdered your rightful queen and destroyed House Tyrell for all time so it appears your allegiances are somewhat flexible"

"No easy choices in war" the man told Tyrion. "Say what you will about your sister she was born in Westeros, she's lived here all her life, you on the other hand murdered your own father and chose to support a foreign invader one with no ties to this land, with an army of savages at her back, as well as having the support of the female Dark One, a woman who has evil in her heart"

"Hold your tongue human!" Smaug snarled at the man. "You not insult my rider!"

Some of the soldiers jumped at Smaug's booming voice.

"You will not trade your honor for your life, I respect that" Daenerys told the lord. She then looked to one of the Dothraki men but Tyrion interrupted.

"Perhaps you could take him to Castle Black your grace, wherever else he is, he is a true solider, he would be invaluable at The Wall"

"You cannot send me to The Wall" the man said coldly. "You are not my queen"

Dany turned to the Dothraki soldiers and they went over to the man and seized him while Tyrion went to speak with Daenerys.

"You will have to kill me too" the man's son said.

"Stand back and shut your mouth!" his father snapped.

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked.

"A stupid boy" the father replied.

"I am Dickon Tarly, son of Randyll Tarly" the soldier replied to Dany.

"You are the future of your house this war has already wiped one great house from the world don't let it happen again bend the knee" Tyrion suggested to Dickon. Dickon turned to his father before looking back to Daenerys.

"I will not" he replied.

"Stubborn like his sire" Smaug stated to me.

I nodded in agreement while Tyrion continued conversing with Daenerys. Suddenly Drogon growled and I knew that Daenerys was planning on burning the Tarly's with his flames. The Dothraki soldiders went over to Dickon and seized him taking him over to where his father was. They were placed directly in front of Drogon and Randyll took his son's hand into his.

"Lord Randyll Tarly, Dickon Tarly, I Daenerys of House Targaryen first my name, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons sentence you to die"

There was a pause before Daenerys commanded Drogon.

"Dracarys"

Drogon opened his wings and then opened his mouth unleashing his flames upon the two Tarly men. They fell to the ground and burned to death while the rest of the Lannister Soldiers finally bent the knee to the their rightful queen.

"A suitable task for my son-in-law after being injured" Smaug stated.

I nodded in agreement as the fire drake and I watched the two Tarly men submit to their fate.

 **^^  
Oh I love it when Dany says "Dracarys"  
**


	2. Blood of a Dragon Part 2

**Here's part 2!  
And Zila gets really pissed!  
And I mean pissed!**

 **Zila's POV**

Smaug landed on Dragonstone hard enough to make the ground shake beneath him.

"It would appear you were victorious father" Calador greeted his sire.

"For now we are my son" Smaug replied to Calador and gave him an affectionate nuzzle against his face.

Even though his children were pretty much full grown Smaug would never lose his love for them. Moonwind landed next to her father and greeted him with a lick to his snout and Smaug returned the greeting by licking her face. Drogon then arrived with Daenerys on his back and Jon Snow watched from below in awe seeing a dragon that close to him. Drogon then landed in front of the King in the North and he growled for a second before walking towards the human at a fast pace and he roared at Jon. The King in the North backed away a little and I could smell his nervousness which was mixed with courage.

Drogon then stopped roaring and he continued to examine Jon with interest. He bent his head forward and his teeth were bared slightly still unsure if this human male was a threat or not. Then Jon gathered the courage to remove his glove and began to extend his hand towards Drogon. Drogon's fangs lowered and I watched in amazement as the male dragon relaxed before Jon's hand finally touched his snout. The King in the North stroked Moonwind's mate gently and Drogon was enjoying it. In fact while Jon petted him he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. I looked to see what Dany's reaction was and she was surprised to see that Drogon was allowing Jon to touch him.

"There is more to that human" Smaug said to me.

"I think your right Drogon doesn't warm up to strangers right away" I agreed.

"I heard you won" Dakota greeted as she came over to me.

"Indeed we have my love" I told her as I drew an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Calador flew in the air with Viserion and Rhaegal while Garnet and Skye were on the ground taking a nap. Jon had finished petting Drogon and the black and red scaled male let his mother get off of him before he turned his body around to come over to where his mate was. Moonwind welcomed her mate with a lick to his face and Drogon returned the favor. They then rubbed their faces against one another before they took flight. Smaug took a huge yawn and I felt my eyes getting heavy too.

"Tired?" Daenerys asked coming over to me.

"Sadly yes Dark Ones don't need to sleep but even immortality can wear you out after a fight" I joked.

"Come I'll take you to your room so you can get some rest"

I took Dany's offer and Dakota said she would fill in for me until I got my rest. My room wasn't that fancy but it had a beautiful view of Dragonstone and after a quick meal I found myself fast asleep.

 **Dakota's POV**

It wasn't long when a raven came from Winterfell saying that the Night King had been spotted heading to Eastwatch. Also Jon learned his younger brother and sister were alive and well back home. Of course the King in the North wanted to go beyond the wall and encounter the Night King and his army and he suggested Daenerys come with him. But of course she couldn't because Cersei might want to seize Dragonstone for her own use. It was then Tyrion suggested that a Wight should be brought back from beyond the wall and to be shown as prove to Cersei and the rest of lords and ladies in Westeros.

Jon would take men up to North with him which consisted of himself, Davos, a blacksmith named Gendry, and Jorah Mormont. Earlier Daenerys's most loyal servant and friend returned to her after being cured of Grayscale. I had seen Daenerys and him embrace earlier and I could tell the Mother of Dragons was starting to fall in love with him. I wished my true mate had been the human Jon Snow because he was gorgeous and I wouldn't mind having him as my other half. I growled and shook my head.

"Everything alright milady?" Jon asked me.

I blushed because everyone was looking at me from their spots on the war table or whatever the hell you called it.

"I'm fine" I stated feeling like an idiot. "So I take it you plan on leaving as soon as possible?"

"Aye I'm afraid so" Jon replied.

"Couldn't Lady Zila join us at the wall?" Davos inquired.

"I'm afraid not"

Mom appeared out of the shadows stopping next to Daenerys.

"As Jon has stated only certain blades can be used to kill White Walkers and I'm pretty sure my blade doesn't qualify"

"Perhaps one day I should fight with you?" Jon suggested.

"You would not win against me" Mom stated with a smirk. "You may have been Lord Commander in the Night's Watch, but I was general of a massive army back in my land and earned the trust of the dragon that still strikes fear into others, but I always welcome a challenge"

"Then it's settled then after the Night King is defeated I will take on that challenge"

 **Later.  
Zila's POV**

"Were you really a general?" Tyrion inquired as he and I drank some wine. Jon and the others had left Dragonstone and we waited news from them. Daenerys sat in a chair opposite of me across the table.

"This is odd tasting" Dakota muttered taking a sip of the wine she had.

"You're lucky to be drinking young lady" I told her firmly.

"Girls don't drink wine in your land?" Daenerys asked me.

"Only when they turn 21" I answered. "But Dakota's mental age is thirty so I'll allow it when I'm present" I answered. I then turned to Tyrion. "Yes I was a general and trust me even men in the Enchanted Forest thinks a woman has no place wielding a sword"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Tyrion agreed with me. "But the women I have seen so far have been underestimated"

"Damn right" Dakota agreed.

"Language" I told my daughter.

I then decided to change the subject.

"So when are you going to tell Jorah the truth?" I asked.

"The truth about what?" the Mother of Dragons questioned. But I could see the blush coming across her face. I smirked in triumph.

"He's your true mate my friend" I answered.

"A marriage between House Mormont and House Targaryen could be a good choice" Tyrion added.

"What about Jon Snow?" Dakota asked.

"You're only asking because you want him yourself my love" I teased.

"MOM!" Dakota protested turning red immediately and Daenerys chuckled.

"He's a fine human too bad I'm already mated" I joked.

Tyrion was about to make another comment when suddenly a raven arrived landing on the table. Since it was closest to Daenerys she took the scroll from it before it flew off. She opened the scroll and read it before her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Jon needs help" she replied standing up. "They've been ambushed by the Night King's army"

"Oh crap" Dakota said.

"What is your plan your grace?" Tyrion asked.

"I will take my dragons north of the wall" the Mother of Dragons replied. She then turned to me. "Will you ride with me?"

"You don't need to ask that and I will make sure that none of your dragons fall" I reassured her. "But before we go we need a proper change of clothes"

I then used my magic to dress us in warmer clothing. Daenerys now wore a white version of the dress she had on earlier and mine was similar only it was black. Dakota and Tyrion followed us outside where her dragons were. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal opened their eyes and shook their heads when they saw their mother coming. Smaug had decided to rest with his future son-in-laws instead of his children. Skye and Garnet were in the sky while Calador and Moonwind were eating. Tyrion was advising Dany that it wasn't a good idea for us to go north.

"The most important person in the world can't fly off to the most dangerous place in the world" Tyrion said to Daenerys.

"Are we to fly once more?" Smaug asked.

"Yes" I answered. "And I want you to keep a close eye on Viserion while we are up north"

Smaug snorted and I gave his head a pat. Skye and Garnet suddenly landed on the ground and they strode off to their mates. Rhaegal went over to Garnet and licked her face as though telling her goodbye. Skye gave Viserion a rub against his head and he returned the gesture.

"Leaving again I see" Moonwind said as she landed next to her sisters.

Drogon looked to his beautiful mate and bowed his head. The silver dragoness walked over to him and gave him a nudge against his head and Drogon licked her in response.

"I'll see you soon" I said to Dakota.

"Be safe" my daughter replied and I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. I then turned to Smaug who already had his wing out for me and I climbed up it. Since Smaug was the alpha of the four dragons he started to walk forward. He walked to the edge of the cliff and jumped off of it. Drogon followed suit along with his brothers Viserion and Rhaegal. Normally traveling to the wall would take days but on a dragon's back you could get there in shorter time. I just hoped Jon and his group were okay. Soon the sun disappeared into the clouds and cold weather became obvious.

In an hour and a half we passed The Eyrie and most of the North. Then something quite large made my eyes go wide. The legendary wall was huge!

It was made entirely out of ice and snow and it was incredible to see it in person. Smaug first flew over it with the other dragons following.

"That human is close" Smaug said to me. "And the smell of death"

I growled because I did smell the dead myself and it was foul.

"I see them!" Daenerys shouted.

"Good work!" I shouted to her.

Smaug then roared to Viserion and the golden dragon flew closer to the fire drake as we finally came upon the army of the dead.

"Oh my god" I said as I saw many walking corpses all over the place below us. And on a solid piece of rock were the men trying to fend off them off.

"Dracarys!" Daenerys shouted.

Smaug roared before he opened his mouth and at the same all of the dragons unleashed their flames. Each dragon went in one direction hissing flames at the dead. After burning more flames at a bunch of Wights, Viserion was next to Smaug again. The two male dragons worked together unleashing their fury upon the dead below us while I looked around for the supposed Night King. The flames from each attack made the ice beneath the Wights fall apart and they fell into an icy lake.

"Sucks for you!" I shouted at the corpses. "Mess with a dragon and your gonna get burned!

Below Dany was able to land Drogon and I saw that the men were close to the black dragon. In fact he had walked forward so the men were close so he could protect them while he used his lethal fire upon the dead. One by one the boys got onto Drogon's back. Jon noticed a Wight coming towards him and he decided to use his blade to fend them off while the other got to safety on Drogon.

"Zila look across" Smaug said to me and I did as he asked.

On a platform rock like Jon and the others had been on did I see him. The Night King himself. He looked directly at me and my eyes never left him. It was then I noticed Viserion was no longer next to us. I quickly used my magic and transported myself onto Viserion's back.

"You need to turn" I told the golden dragon.

 _As you wish_ Viserion said to me and he started to turn while still unleashing his flames. I then saw the Night King again and he was walking through the flames holding an ice spear.

"Viserion fly up!" I shouted.

 _I cannot the wind does not cooperate with my wings!_ Viserion protested.

"Damn it!" I swore and I looked back to the Night King again. He held up the ice spear and it was aimed for Viserion.

"Viserion I'm begging you! You need to change your course!" I yelled.

But before he could do so I saw the Night King finally throw the ice spear into the air. The weapon was heading straight towards Viserion and I was about to use my magic when something red blocked Viserion.

"SMAUG!" I cried realizing Smaug had taken the hit with the spear.

"I am alright Zila!" the fire drake shouted.

He then turned his huge body around and flew in the direction towards the wall. I watched as blood poured out of his wound and I could do nothing but watch him fly over the wall to safety.

"Viserion get out of here!" I told the dragon before I used my magic to transport myself to the snow covered ground.

At once I was ambushed by the dead but fury surged through me and I took out Masamune slicing into the corpses. Not caring if my blade didn't kill the f**king wights I was going to kill the Night King myself if I could. But something unexpected happened when I stabbed the first wight. It shattered to pieces and I was speechless. More Wights attacked and I used my ability to use fire to kill them before making my way towards the Night King. I guess when you are consumed by rage and fury you don't care what happens you because I was running to the ice bastard like I never ran before. After killing two more Wights I came upon the Night King at long last and I drew out my Dark One dagger and thrust it into his chest.

"That's for hurting Smaug you f**ker" I snarled at him. "How dare you"

I dug the knife deeper into his chest hoping I was hurting him. His icy blue eyes told me that he wasn't going to die but he was in pain. In fact he collapsed to his knees and one of his warriors came over to me. I killed the White Walker with a stroke of Masamune. I then set fire to the rest of the ice lances before looking back to the Night King.

"The next time we meet will be your defeat" I hissed before taking out my knife. It was then I transported myself back onto Viserion's back.

Nearby Daenerys was looking at a part of the lake and I realized Jon must have fallen into the icy water. Then the Night King had another ice spear and was staring at Drogon.

"Dany get out of here now!" I shouted to Daenerys.

Daenerys saw that the Night King had another spear despite destroying the most of them. Immediately Drogon roared and began to use his back legs to move forward. The made the Wight's below the dragon fall and he had trouble taking flight. When he finally did the Night King threw another spear but Drogon moved to the side and was able to avoid it. I breathed a sigh of relief and Viserion flew after his brother along with Rhaegal.

"Take me to Smaug please" I begged Viserion.

 _Of course I shall_ Viserion told me as he and Rhaegal flew over the wall. A few minutes later Smaug came into sight and he was laying in the snow the ice spear was still stuck and Viserion landed next to him. I got off of his back and rushed over to the fire drake. Smaug had a good sized pool of blood underneath him and I quickly grabbed the spear which was lodged underneath his right wing. With a firm tug I pulled the damn thing out and immediately removed my bloody glove and pressed my palm against Smaug's wound. I focused my magic hard into healing Smaug. My hand glowed purple and the wound began to heal itself. When I removed my hand away from his scales I saw a nasty looking scar.

"You idiot!" I snapped going to Smaug. "Why did you do that?!"

"To protect you" Smaug replied. "And Viserion"

"You could have f**king died!" I snapped.

Smaug remained quiet for a few moments before he snaked his head towards me and licked my face.

"I am sorry Zila" the fire drake apologized.

"Just don't do it again" I told him firmly. "I cannot lose you just yet"

"I will live for many more years until I fall" Smaug stated.

I chuckled and I placed my face against his scaly snout. Smaug growled gently and he allowed me to hold his head against my face. We remained like that for a brief period of time until Drogon landed on the ground next to us.

 _I saw that you were hit_ the male dragon said to Smaug.  
 _  
_"I am fine now but the attack will leave a scar" Smaug replied to Drogon.

 _Better to have a scar than die_ Drogon added.

"True" Smaug agreed.

"Where is your mother?" I asked Drogon turning to him.

 _She is on the ship off the shore watching over that human Jon Snow he was able to escape the White Walkers_ Drogon answered.

"Zila"

I turned to see what Smaug wanted.

"I can still fly but it would be wise for Drogon or one of his brothers to carry you"

 _I shall carry her she did save my brother from his death_ Drogon said.

"Very well" Smaug answered.

The fire drake gave me one last lick on my face with his tongue before he spread his wings and took flight.

Drogon then extended his wing out to me and I climbed up it. I got onto his back and gripped his neck spikes before he too spread his wings and took to the sky. I don't know how things were going to continue but there was one thing I knew that would happen. The Night King would fall whether it was by my hand or something else, he would be defeated and when the time was right that will happen.

 **So wondering why Zila's Masamune was able to kill Wights and a White Walker?  
Well believe it or not her beloved blade is made out of Valyrian Steele. ^^  
And since her dagger is magical it can inure the Night King but not kill him. Serves him right for hurting Smaug! And I was angry when the damn bastard tried to kill Drogon after finishing off Viserion!  
I officially have a new character to loathe on Thrones!**


End file.
